A Ray of Light
by xLaurenmx
Summary: Living in 23. Albert Square, Kat & Alfie with Tommy and the twins are still struggling to cope financially. One day, an old face turns up on their doorstep who could potentially help them turn their life around. But how will Kat & Alfie react? (p.s. set before the fire, as if it never happened)
1. Chapter 1

The clock read 7.30am.

Alfie woke up from his deep sleep and lay on his back, admiring the peace and quiet in the house. He turned on his side to see Kat, sleeping peacefully, facing the other side of the room. He thought it was a shame to wake her up, so instead he turned to face her and put his arm around her.

But Kat sensed him immediately and smiled as soon as she felt him close to her.

"What time is it?" she whispered, still with her eyes closed, as she interlocked her hand with his on her waist.

"7.30..." Alfie whispered back, as he tilted up a bit to kiss her cheek. Kat opened her eyes slowly, smiling as she turned over to face him.

"oh how I love seeing your face first thing in the mornin'" Kat smiled, as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Kat, you hear that?" Alfie said as their lips moved away from each other.

"What? I can't hear anything..." Kat whispered, confused, as she heard nothing more than silence.

"Exactly...Tommy and the twins are still asleep..." Alfie whispered with a grin on his face.

"Oh it's a miracle they slept for almost two hours straight..." Kat whispered.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Alfie said grinning.

"Alfie Moon you naughty boy, come here!" she whispered back as she pulled him in for a kiss, but their moment of passion was soon interrupted with loud baby cries coming from the next room.

"Ohh not again..." Alfie moaned as they broke off the kisses. Kat frowned as she got up and put her gown over her nightie.

"Kat! Alfie!" they heard Mo shouting from downstairs.

"Yes we're coming!" Alfie yelled back.

...

Carrying one each, Kat and Alfie made it down stairs and into the kitchen, to see Mo sat at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"oh now you hear the crying?" Mo said as she took a sip of tea.

"Oh good morning to you too Mo," Alfie added sarcastically as he sat down at the table holding Bert.

"we over-slept alright?" Kat said as she handed Ernie over to Mo, so she could prepare their bottles, "as much as I love them, they're both doin' my head in, I jump at the chance of some sleep when they're finally settled down,"

"Yeah me 'n all," Mo said, "oh and by the way, we're out of milk, there was barely enough to fill my cup of tea," she added, as she gave Ernie back to Kat so she could feed him.

"Cheers nan, now what am I supposed to give Tommy for breakfast? What, some of the twins' formula?" Kat asked as she looked up at Mo. Alfie was busy feeding Bert.

"Don't be daft, I'll nip out and get some from the store.. but it's about time you do something, we're broke as it is..." Mo said before she stormed out from the kitchen.

"She's right you know..." Kat told Alfie across the table, as they fed both babies, "what are we going to do without your stall? How are we gonna pay the rent?" Kat worried.

"Kat don't worry alright? I'm Alfie Moon, I can do anything... in fact I got an appointment at a job centre later today, I will sort something out I promise..." Alfie reassured her.

"You better, I don't want to end up with no roof over our heads, all I want is to look out for these two and Tommy, yeah?" Kat replied.

"Kat I promise everything is going to be fine..." Alfie said as he stood up and kissed her forehead, "I'll go wake up Tommy for nursery," he said as he left the kitchen and took Bert with him.

...

"Kat!" Alfie called out, as soon as he walked into their home. He saw she wasn't in the kitchen, he climbed upstairs and called her name again.

"Shhh!" Kat whispered as she opened their bedroom door and poked her head out, "you're gonna wake the twins!"

"Aw sorry," Alfie whispered back, as he followed her in.

"Oi you! I'm still changing!" Kat told him smiling, as Alfie saw her half dressed.

"oh come on Kat, nothing I've never seen before," Alfie grinned as he walked up from behind and hugged her.

"Seriously Alfie, the twins aren't letting me do anything when they're awake, I haven't even put my face on!" Kat told him.

"exactly, now they're asleep, Tommy's at nursery and Mo is spending the day with Pam..." Alfie told her as he started unzipping her leopard-print dress instead of zipping it up.

"Alfie, aren't you supposed to be at the job centre?" Kat brushed him off.

"Yeah but not for another two hours... come on Kat, we're struggling to have some time alone lately," Alfie told her as he pulled her closer, this time facing him.

"I know, it's not like old times ain't it? When everything was so fun and sexy..." Kat said with a smile.

"What? You think this ain't sexy any more?" Alfie said as he started unbuttoning his floral shirt.

"Shut up, you muppet," Kat smiled as she kissed him and the both fell onto the bed.

But they were interrupted again with banging on the door. Kat broke it off.

"Kat leave it, maybe they'll go away," Alfie said as he kissed her again.

Kat broke it off again, "what if it's Nan, maybe she forgot her keys or something..." she said as she stood up and quickly zipped up her dress, and ran downstairs.

Alfie frustrated, sat up and buttoned his shirt.

...

Kat ran downstairs, headed for the door.

"My kids are trying to sleep in..." but Kat soon broke off her speech when the young lady in front of her turned around and revealed herself.

"Zoe!" Kat exclaimed, as she froze in the doorway.

"Hello mum!" grown-up Zoe replied with a smile.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you gonna let me in or what?" Zoe smiled.

"Come here!" Kat said as she pulled her in and hugged her tight, "come on in," she told her as she closed the door and led her in the front room.

"sorry about the mess," Kat added as she removed some baby toys and blankies off the sofa to make room for Zoe to sit, "the twins' stuff colonised the place…"

"Twins?" Zoe asked surprised, as she sat down on the sofa beside Kat, "I remember you telling me about Tommy but…"

"Yeah… Alfie and I had twin boys a couple of months ago, I'll show them to ya when they wake up for their next feed, they're hardly sleeping lately so it's best not to wake 'em up.." Kat blabbed about, "anyway enough about me, what about you? all grown up and looking smart," Kat told her observing Zoe's fine suit.

"Yeah, I run my own company now, that's why I came here, we're opening up a business branch here in London, not very far away from here, so I thought I'd pop by and say hello…" Zoe said with a smile.

"Aw that's amazin' Zoe, I'm really proud of ya…" she smiled at Zoe, "Alfie, come down, look who it is!" Kat yelled out.

"Who could be that imp-" Alfie cut off his sentence when he walked into the living room and saw Zoe again, "Wow Zoe…long time no see…"

"It's amazing ain't it? Alfie go stick the kettle on!" Kat told him. Alfie did as he was told.

"So back to you… you're living alone?" Kat asked her daughter.

"Well actually, I'm with this bloke, we run the company together… we've been together for like 8 months now," Zoe explained.

"oh wow, impressive! So go on, what do you know about him?" Kat asked her intrigued.

Alfie, wearing his black leather jacket over his shirt and jeans, walked into the room, "Kat, listen I'm off to the job centre because I'll be late, I'll pick up Tommy from nursery on my way back yeah?" Alfie told her as he kissed her forehead.

"See ya later then," Kat told him.

"See ya Zo, nice seeing you again," Alfie said before he left.

"and you," Zoe replied.

"well his name is Adam, he's five years older than me, he's loaded! And.. we're getting married!" Zoe exclaimed as she showed her mum the ring.

"wow that's quite a rock! Well if you're sure of it…" Kat told her, "come on into the kitchen, I think I can hear the kettle boil,"

Zoe followed Kat into the kitchen, "wait there's more,"

"what else?" Kat asked her as she poured two teas.

"I'm pregnant!" Zoe exclaimed after she sat down.

"What?!" Kat asked, surprised as she handed her a tea, "really?!"

"Yep, it's early days, we haven't old anyone yet but I'm too excited to keep it in! plus Adam thinks we should wait till after the wedding to tell…" Zoe explained.

"What does he want then? To wait till you start showing?" Kat said as she took a sip of tea.

"Not that long… the wedding's next month…" Zoe added.

"What? Are you serious?" Kat asked as she widened her eyes.

"Yeah! I came to give you this…" Zoe said as she took out a white envelope out of her bag and handed it to Kat. Kat opened it and observed the wedding invite.

"so you and this bloke… you hardly known him that long… don't you think it's happening a bit too fast? You're not getting married because of the baby, are ya?" Kat asked Zoe as she put the envelope down.

"Mum, I've only been back half an hour and already you're judging me!" Zoe said with a frown.

"Zoe I'm not judging you, I just want what's best for ya, that's all…" Kat reassured her as she placed her hand over Zoe's.

"Mum, I love him, I really do, and no, we planned the wedding a few months ago, we didn't know I was pregnant… and you can't really say much… you were going to do the same with Andy…" Zoe added.

"Zoe, Andy was a mistake. I didn't marry him, did I?" Kat told her.

"Yeah but because you loved Alfie… Adam is the only one for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, I know what I want…" Zoe told her mum as she looked her in the eye.

"Well if you're happy then I'm happy I suppose… I just can't believe I'm gonna be grandma!" Kat said as they both burst out laughing.

"I already asked Dad, but I want you to give me away as well… lots of brides have both their parents walk them down the aisle…" Zoe pleaded.

"Really Zoe, you want me?" Kat asked surprised but happy.

"Yeah I really do… please?" Zoe added.

"I'd be happy to…" Kat smiled, as she stood up and hugged her.

"Do you want to see the twins now?" Kat asked Zoe, "come on they're upstairs…" she told Zoe as she followed her out.

"So you're still living here then? Exactly as I remember…" Zoe said as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah not sure for how long though…" Kat replied.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, confused.

"Well Alfie is out of job, ever since the twins arrived we've been struggling a bit…" Kat said as she opened the nursery's door.

"Oh…" Zoe uttered.

"Here they are… mummy's gorgeous boys!" Kat exclaimed, as she saw both twins in their cot awake but quiet, "and they're not crying for a change!"

"Aw mum, they're adorable…" Zoe smiled at them both.

"This one is Bert… and this is Ernie" Kat said smiling.

"Hello you… you know you have the best mummy in the world, just like she was to me," Zoe smiled at the twins.

"Aw Zo," Kat said almost crying.

"I love you mum," Zoe said as she hugged her mother.

Kat wiped her tears, "you know I'd give you some baby stuff, but with the twins, not only I had to use Tommy's stuff but we had to buy double the stuff,"

"Don't worry about it, mum, I understand, in fact…" Zoe said, as she took out her cheque book and written something. She tore it out and handed it to Kat.

"Here take it, consider it a gift…." Zoe told her.

Kat read it, amazed but gave it back, "No, I can't take money from you… and we're not talking a quid or two here… twenty grand? I can't accept that kind of money…"

"Mum, I insist. Adam is a millionaire, twenty grand is peanuts for him…. I wouldn't give it to you if I can't afford it…" Zoe insisted.

"No Zoe, I can't!" Kat said as she walked out of the nursery.

"Mum, please… take it…" Zoe said as she walked out after her, "Dad told me you were struggling, I only want to help you… please…" she told her as she handed out the cheque.

Kat paused. "I'm only doing this for the boys, no one else…" Kat said in tears.

"Come here," Zoe told her mum, as she handed her the cheque and hugged her, "I should get going, I have a meeting soon," Zoe said.

"Can't you wait a bit longer, Alfie will be back with Tommy soon and you can even say hi to Nan," Kat begged.

"I really can't… next time yeah?" Zoe said.

"So you'll be sticking around then?" Kat asked, as they both walked downstairs.

"Yeah, we'll be living in central London now," Zoe said as she put on her coat.

"It's really nice seeing you again, Zoe… and if you need any help with the wedding, I'm here for ya, like you helped with mine and Alfie's…" Kat added.

"I'll love that, thanks mum!" she said as she hugged her mum, one last time and left.

Kat closed the front door and smiled.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Next time: Alfie comes back from the job centre and Mo comes back from town, but how is Kat going to tell them about Zoe?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Alfie walked down Bridge Street, carrying Tommy on his shoulders.

"Out of the way people, special little man, coming through!" Alfie yelled making his way through the people on the market, "you hold on tight, Tommy!"

"Oh hello Ian," Alfie stopped by Ian, in front of the Queen Vic.

"How are things? Any better?" Ian asked Alfie.

"Well not much, just been down to the job centre, but it's all for nothing… hey you don't have any jobs goin', do ya?" Alfie asked him.

…

"Kat!" Alfie called out, "we're here!"

"Mummy!" Tommy called out as he ran into the living room and into Kat.

"There's my good boy, did you have fun today?" Kat asked him.

"Mhm," Tommy replied.

"So how did it go? Any luck?" Kat asked Alfie.

"Weeelll… they said they'll put me on a waiting list, but," Alfie explained as he waved his forefinger around, "I did find help under the form of Ian Beale…"

"I hear Ian and I already don't like the sound of this…" Kat said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"He offered me a job at the Chippy… ha, ha, would you look at that? I told you something would come up!" Alfie said, in his happy tone, as he moved towards Kat.

"Frying fish and chips is your idea of a decent family job, is it?" Kat made a face.

"I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing, ain't it?" Alfie said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You wait till you hear what I gotta say… and remember this morning? hold that thought for tonight…" Kat told him seductively, as Alfie leaned in for a kiss.

They heard the door open, to notice Nan walking in with a lot of shopping bags and heading to the kitchen. Kat and Alfie followed her in.

"Nan, a few groceries you said you'd get, not the whole bleedin' market!" Kat exclaimed as she saw the whole kitchen table covered in bags full of fruit, especially oranges.

"And what's all this orange for?" Kat asked as she observed the bags.

"half-a quid per kilo that cost, we could store it for when we run outta milk, or we could simply start eatin' healthier in the morning for a change," Mo explained.

"anyway… I've got some news!" Kat began.

"Don't tell me you're up the duff again, because the last thing this household needs is more screamin' babies!" Mo said as she stocks the cupboard.

"Cheers nan, it's nice to know what you think of my kids!" Kat added sarcastically.

"Oh you know what I mean; you can barely get any sleep around here!" Mo added.

"Nan! Are you gonna let me talk or what?!" Kat raised her voice.

"Kat, what happened to Zoe?" Alfie butt in.

"Zoe?! What about her?" Mo asked as she turned to face Kat in surprise.

"Shut up the lot of ya and let me explain!" Kat was starting to lose her temper, "Zoe came round here today, she's getting' married next month and she wants ME to walk her down the aisle with Dad!" Kat boasted.

"Are we invited?" Mo asked.

"of course we're all invited you daft cow! The wedding's next month… plus she's pregnant!" Kat added.

"Aw that's amazing!" Mo smiled.

"Oh for Zoe it's amazing but for me it ain't!" Kat added sarcastically.

"Yeah but that baby ain't gonna be keeping me up at night, ain't he?" Mo pushed Kat's buttons.

"Ooooh grandma Kathleen Moon, I like it…" Alfie teased.

"You shut it, or else you could forget about tonight darlin'!" Kat told him as she leaned in closer.

"I'm gonna pretend I hadn't heard that… what was Zoe doing in London anyway? I thought she was living the dream in Ibiza…" Mo asked.

"Her fiance is a millionaire nan, they own a company and they're opening up here as well," Kat explained as she made herself a glass of water.

"well at least one Slater in the family got it right," Mo said, "marrying a loaded bloke…"

"Nan!" Kat yelled.

"Cheers Mo," Alfie added in, feeling offended.

"I don't care if mine's not loaded," Kat added, as she sat on Alfie's lap, "I married the most wonderful man in the world," she said as she gave Alfie a quick peck on the lips and removed lipstick of his lips.

"and how long has she known this bloke anyway?" Mo asked again.

"a few months she said… but there's not anything I could do is there? She's 30 years old, she's not a little girl anymore…" Kat added, still sitting on Alfie's lap.

"Oh and by the way, I was going to leave the last bit out… she gave us a gift…" Kat said as she took out the cheque out of her bra, "twenty grand!" as she showed it in Alfie's face.

"You are joking!" Alfie exclaimed.

"What?!" Mo asked, surprised.

"No, look. I didn't want to accept it at first, but she insisted, turn our life around, she said," Kat explained, "but we do have terms," she said as she stood up, "just because we have this amount of money, doesn't mean we won't work… Alfie keep your mouth shut about this and still take Ian's job, I'll go back on the stall in a couple of weeks and Mo can help me and mind the kids… we are going to use this wisely, okay?"

"Yes Captain!" Alfie said with a smile.

…

Later that night, Kat, in a sexy red and black nightie lit up some candles on her dressing table. She hoisted her breasts up a bit and lay on the bed, waiting for Alfie to come in.

The door soon opened and…

"Nan!" Kat yelled to see her nan in her bedroom without knocking. She covered herself up a little bit.

"Don't mind me, I'm looking for my reading glasses…" Nan said as she looked around.

"and you think your glasses are in here?! And don't you knock?!" Kat tried raising her voice but not high enough to wake up the kids. She got up from the bed.

"I've looked all over the house and I can't find 'em!" Nan said.

"Well go look somewhere else! And where's Alfie?!" Kat asked.

"He's downstairs locking up… great the twins are out but this time I'll be up because of you two getting it on!" Mo added, before she turned to leave.

"Put some earplugs in or something!" Kat snapped as she walked out with her.

Mo walked downstairs to her room, and Kat still in her nightie tiptoed down the stairs and stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Alfie…" she said slowly and quietly.

Alfie appeared from the kitchen.

"Are you comin' or what?" Kat said seductively.

Alfie grinned, "upstairs, come on!" he said, as he raced her upstairs and spanked her bottom, while Kat burst out giggling, until they made it to the bedroom.

"Shhhh!" Kat told him, giggling as soon as she shut their bedroom door and pulled him in for a kiss, while both of them fell to the bed.

…

A couple of hours later, they lay in each other's arms caressing each other and talking.

"you know, now we are able to pay the rent, we could buy some more new clothes for the boys, we could even go for a few days away to Spain! Just you and me…" Alfie suggested as he turned over to face Kat on her back.

"hmm, easy tiger, first things first, we'll settle the bills first then we'll see… but I'd love that, not sure I'll manage to keep that long away from the boys… and besides I think Nan would flip if we left her all 3 of them," Kat said as she burst out laughing, but her face fell.

"I feel kinda guilty you know, taking Zoe's money, but she wouldn't take no for an answer," Kat added.

"Kat stop worrying, if she insisted, the important thing is that you said thanks like a good girl," Alfie told her, smiling. Kat smiled.

"I love you Alfie Moon," Kat said with a smile, yearning for a kiss.

"I love you too, granny Moon," Alfie pushed her buttons.

"oi you, call me that again and you'll pay big time…" Kat told him giggling.

"ooh feisty, I like it…" Alfie told her as they both leaned in and locked lips.

**_That's the lot of what I had in mind :) hope you liked it! if I get any ideas I will update it, definitely! Thank you x_**


End file.
